


Never Have I Seen A Star So Bright

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what it requires to wrestle a soul out of Death´s hold?” the woman inquired. Mike shock his head.  </p><p>“Love,” she answered. “It is love that I need to give you back the one you seek. And your love – I can sense it – is strong unlike any other I´ve seen. Humans carry their love within them, shining like the stars – and never have I seen a star so bright as you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Seen A Star So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

There are some things that are greater than the forces of Good or Evil. 

Death is one of them – the great equalizer as some call him. At the end everyone, no matter how good or how bad, has to face him. Time is another primordial  entity  that no one can escape. It is an unstoppable force that grinds down everything in his path until there is nothing  left that could bear witness any longer. 

But there is one other force that may overcome opposites so vast that they seemed insurmountable. A force that is so often overlooked by those searching for power and wealth; that is taken for granted by those that  have the fortune to experience it and yet is even more powerful that Time and Death. 

This power – that cannot be forced, bent or bought; that doesn’t discriminate,  hate or fear and can only be given freely  – is  _ love_.

* * *

_ Oh how I wish for soothing rain, all I wish is to dream again. My loving heart lost in the dark, for hope I'd give my everything. _

* * *

 The night was dark. 

That sounded dumb, Mike knew it, but it was true nevertheless. Usually there were stars in the night sky,  their light having travelled many light years until it reached earth. The majority of the stars Mike liked to watch had extinguished millennia ago; their light just a remnant of past glory.  But today there weren’t any stars shining on the horizon. Maybe they had all averted their gaze, no longer willing to watch the suffering on earth. Or maybe they didn’t want to bear witness to what Mike was about to do. 

Even the lights of New York City that Mike had left behind didn’t reach the secluded place he had searched out. Usually you could always find back to New York by following its lights, but today there was only darkness, no matter in which direction Mike let his gaze wander. 

The only source of light in this desolate night was the flickering street lamp that hung over the juncture of the four roads. Its weak yellow light tried so valiantly to fight against the all-encompassing darkness, but it was only a small radius that the lamp could  shed light upon before it was swallowed by the blackness. 

A fitting image, Mike supposed, as he strode to the centre of the crossroad. The logical part of his mind tried to argue him out of doing this. It was just superstition, old-wives-tales, remnants of a time when religious might had been vast and science had yet to change the face of the world. And even if it worked, the small voice in his head urged, it wasn’t something he could take back later on. He would be bound by this decision for the rest of his life. 

But this small logical part of Mike´s mind was drowned by all the emotions that had taken hold of him. It was hopelessness and hope, longing, fear  and pieces of the love still untainted by his loss that made him put one foot in front of the other. 

Mike was walking forward to regain something worth walking back to. 

* * *

_ It is the end of all hope; to lose the child, the faith. To end all the innocence, to be someone like me. This is the birth of all hope, to have what I once had. This life unforgiven, it will end with birth.  _

* * *

“What a pleasure to meet you.”  The woman that strode out of the darkness spoke huskily, her voice  permeating Mike´s whole body. He shuddered – not because of pleasure or lust – but because of how tainted he felt. 

The woman was wrong somehow – she was too perfect. Her pale skin that held no flaw, not even the tiniest mole; her long legs, her shapely form, the voluminous lips and big eyes just instrument to lure in her prey. 

“Likewise,” Mike answered stiffly, the courtesies his Grammy had drilled into him never forgotten. 

“Aw, this one has manners,” the woman laughed. It was an ugly sound, full of malice and lacking any warmth. “I already like you.” She strode a few steps forward, every of her moves full of grace, like a predator stalking its prey. 

“But you aren’t here to exchange pleasantries with dear old me,” the woman  stated as she played with a strand of her glossy black hair. “No one ever is.” Mike swallowed. 

“I heard you make deals,” he said, his voice dry. “I want to make one.” The woman laughed again, this time a mocking sound that echoed through the darkness. 

“A deal you want to make,” she taunted. “ But what would Michael James Ross want? ” She walked around him, her hand on his shoulder and Mike had to supress the urge to shy away from her touch. 

“Do you want me to make you a legitimate lawyer?” the woman whispered in his left ear. “Should I make dear Grammy healthy again?” Her breath ghosted over his neck and Mike shuddered. 

“Or,” she continued, her mouth hovering over Mike´s right ear that he could feel the warmth of her breath, the smoothness of her skin and the moisture of her lips. “Do you want your Harvey back?  Do you want him to hold you again; to whisper how much he loves you into your ear? Do you want him to smile at you again like he used to? Do you want him to hold you down and fuck you until there is nothing but pleasure in your mind like he did not so long ago ? Do you want to swallow down his cock again, chock on his cum like the slut you a…”

“Stop!” Mike shouted. “Don’t talk about him!” The woman let go of him and w alked around him until she stood in front of him again. 

“So it his him you want,” she commented nonchalantly. 

“Can you do it?” Mike pressed forth between grinded teeth. 

“Do you know what it requires to wrestle a soul out of Death´s hold?” the woman inquired. Mike shock his head. 

“Love,” she answered. “It is love that I need to give you back the one you seek.  And your love – I can sense it – is strong unlike any other I´ve seen. Humans carry their love within them, shining like the stars – and never have I seen a star so bright as you.” 

“So you can bring Harvey back?” Mike asked impatiently.

“With the love you carry?” the woman replied with raised eyebrows. “I could tear the world apart with so much power.” 

“Don’t you want to sell it to me?” she purred, her hand wandering over Mike´s chest. “I could give you wealth like you´ve never known. No sorrows until the day you die. I would even allow you to keep your soul.” 

“No,” Mike answered resolutely. “Give me Harvey back.” The woman let go of him instantly. 

“It´s your decision,” the woman shrugged. “I´ll give you back your precious Harvey and allow you ten years with him. After that your soul is mine.”  Mike swallowed. This was it. Last chance to turn around  and walk back, forgetting what he had seen. But there was no doubt, no wavering. He was here for Harvey and he wouldn’t go back. Ten years with Harvey were worth more than an eternity without him. 

“I´ll take it,” he heard himself saying. “I take the deal.” 

“Bravo,” the woman announced gleefully. “Then let´s seal the deal, shall we?” Her beautiful brown eyes turned red and then the demon´s lips were on Mike´s.  Even though her lips were warm Mike could feel coldness penetrating his body and mind, settling deep in his bones and making his limps so heavy. Then the demon broke the kiss and the coldness receded. 

“Until we meet again, Michael James Ross,” the demon said and vanished into red smoke. 

* * *

_Whenever I wake up, t he shards of us cut within. Always the same day, frozen all in the fringe. I surrender to the sleep and leave the hurt behind me, there's no death to fear and in my dreams I feel immortal . _

* * *

The door to the condo opened with a barely audible click. Mike pushed the door opened and entered the dark hallway behind. There was light in the living room.  Mike put his keys on the dresser, slipped out of his shoes and slowly walked forwards until he stood in the doorway. There was a person standing in front of the windows, starring into the night sky. 

“Harvey?” Mike held his breath. Slowly the figure turned around until Mike could see its face. 

“Mike,” Harvey replied, his voice so soothing and his eyes shining with warmth and love.  Mike took a step forward – and another, until he stood right in front of Harvey. Without warning Mike slung his arms around the other man´s body and buried his head into Harvey´s chest. 

“Harvey,” Mike sobbed, tears running down his cheeks and falling down on Harvey´s suit.  “You´re here!” 

“Where else would I be?” Harvey soothed as he rubbed circles on Mike´s back with his hand. “But with you?” 

* * *

_I´_ __m_ unbroken,  I’ll spread my wings, fly above the winter winds. I’m unbroken,  I won’t give in. To the realms of Heavenly Kings, hear the songs the angel sings. I’m unbroken, I’ll spread my wings. Fly above the winter winds.   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order of appearance: 
> 
> \- Nemo by Nightwish  
> \- End of All Hope by Nightwish  
> \- I Feel Immortal by Tarja Turunen  
> \- Unbroken by Beyond The Black


End file.
